Merry Christmas Phineas and Ferb
by SlayerBVC
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Isabella wants to get Phineas under the mistletoe. But when the truth leaves him more confused than ever, a photo reminds him of how the two met to begin with. Lots of PxI, FxG halfway through. Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1: White Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas Phineas and Ferb**

**Chapter 1: White Christmas Eve**

The alarm clock went off at 7:00 a.m. as it always did, Phineas got up and shut it off. He knew full well that he and his stepbrother didn't have school today. But they'd always kept it set to 7 a.m., it was what kept their daily routines in sync. He let out a big yawn and loosened his sleep-stiffened muscles and soon his energetic, upbeat personality awoke. Phineas walked over to Ferb's bed and gave him a nudge to the shoulder.

"Hey c'mon Ferb, rise and shine!" his stepbrother took his time getting up, but this was typical for Ferb, who tried to sleep in as much as he could on days off and weekends during the school year. The only time he broke this rule of his was on school days and during the summer.

Ferb didn't look too pleased with his stepbrother's wake up call, since Phineas of all people knew not to wake him up on these days. "Sorry, I know you don't like it when I wake you up, but.. well look." Phineas took down the calendar hanging next to his bed and handed it to his stepbrother. Ferb's eyes widened as he saw the date.

"Wow, Christmas Eve already?" he said handing the calendar back to his brother.

"Whoa. Ferb look at this." Phineas motioned his stepbrother over to their bedroom window, which was covered in a thin layer of frost on the outside. Phineas tried his best to get the window open, but was still too short to do it. This was in spite of him having grown close to an inch taller since the beginning of summer. Ferb opened the window and in the midst of the blast of cold air, the two boys saw the most picture perfect backdrop to any Christmas that their ten-year old eyes had ever seen.

Maple Drive was covered in at least six inches of snow. There was evidence of a plow truck having been through recently, though this didn't concern the boys, who were completely oblivious to the presence of their mom by their doorway.

"Could you boys come downstairs? I have breakfast on the table, and I need one of you to clear the driveway so I can run my errands before our party tonight." Linda said. Phineas and Ferb remembered this from past Christmases, every Christmas Eve their family threw a Christmas party and most of the family's friends were invited.

"Okay mom, we'll be right down." said Phineas.

The boys shut the window and thought about racing each other downstairs, something the two of them hadn't done since they were 5 years old. But they decided against it when they remembered that Candace was still asleep.

The two brothers sat next to each other and helped themselves to the two stacks of pancakes that were placed in the middle of the kitchen table. Ferb took a quick glance at the day's paper, and held the weather page up to his stepbrother's line of sight. Phineas read it to himself having just stuck a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Wow they're saying we're going to get even more snow tonight. But then again its not every year that you get a white Christmas." he said as he took his took his plate over to the sink. Ferb simply nodded in agreement with his younger brother*.

Phineas went upstairs to get changed, as Ferb took his time eating. "Dad, would it be okay if I used the snowblower for the driveway?" he asked his father.

"Yes, of course son." Lawrence replied. Ferb nodded his head and as he was putting his plate in the dishwasher he remembered the one thing that he hated about their snowblower in particular. It was only used for two to three months out of the year and upon being used for the first time in ten months it would take forever to start. Despite his expertise in mechanics, that snowblower was the one machine that puzzled Ferb to no end, having taken it completely apart and reassembled it at one point during the summer, the end result was no different than from when he'd started*.

As Ferb went upstairs Phineas came down all bundled up as he went outside to start shoveling the front walkway. As he started shoveling the snow out from in front of the door, he began having a flashback.

*****Flashback*

Two years ago Candace used the snowblower on the exact same spot he was now. Everything was going fine until a rather large chunk of ice got fired out of the chute of the snowblower. He and Ferb were in the living room drinking hot chocolate when the baseball-sized piece of ice hit and broke the large glass window in the living room leaving shards of glass strewn all over, somehow managing to miss the boys completely*.

*End Flashback*

After that little incident Linda forbade the entire family from using the snowblower on the front walkway. This didn't concern Phineas who was making steady progress, but also was being cautious and feeling around for any ice before planting his boots in the snow.

Meanwhile, Ferb was having anything but an easy time with his old nemesis, the snowblower. He tried not to let himself get frustrated and kept telling himself that it would be worth it in the end. After a tedious twenty minutes spent on it the snowblower finally started.

Phineas had finished the front walk by the time Ferb got done the driveway. The green-haired boy was still mildly unhappy with his stepbrother for waking him up this morning, and saw a good opportunity for a laugh as he started down the sidewalk with the still-running machine.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1.) In a perfect world Phineas and Ferb would have been born on the same exact day, at the same exact time. But even in the show this is most likely not the case. The way I see it, the age disparity between our favorite stepbrothers can't possibly be more than two or three months tops, with Ferb likely being the older of the two.

2.) Why a snowblower? My best friend's family bought a snowblower brand new about eight years ago and the one thing I remember was the darned thing refusing to start after a half an hour of fooling around with it. So the idea of a snowblower being the machine Ferb can't seem to fix/improve just sort of stuck.

3.) Don't ask why, but I could so see this happening to Candace.

**

* * *

**Please Review. Next chapter coming soon.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Scene TwentyFour

**Merry Christmas Phineas and Ferb**

**Chapter 2: Scene Twenty-Four**

Ferb happened to see Isabella Garcia-Shapiro standing across the street and pulled his scarf down enough to put his finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet while he snuck up on Phineas. He (Ferb) slowly began turning the chute in Phineas' direction and next thing the red-headed boy knew he was buried in a small mountain of snow. Phineas frantically dug himself out and saw his stepbrother laughing uncontrollably in the snow with Isabella.

Phineas didn't know what to think. This was completely out of character for his brother so he must have had a good reason. "Ferb!? Why'd you do this?" he asked.

"That my dear brother, is for waking me up this morning." Ferb said trying to calm himself down. It was rare for him to laugh but for a good reason, he sometimes had a difficult time getting himself to stop*.

" Okay, well guess we should finish." Phineas said. Ferb nodded until he realized that the mountain of snow he'd put his stepbrother in, was far too tall for the snowblower, and that he'd have to shovel some of it away, and most likely go through the whole song and dance routine with the snowblower again. Ferb mentally groaned to himself as he accepted the snow shovel from Phineas' grasp; still unable to believe how poorly he'd thought this through. As he went to work, Isabella seized the opportunity that had presented itself before her.

"You okay Phineas?" she asked him.

"I think so. Why didn't you say anything Isabella?" wondering why she didn't warn him, as he dusted the snow off of his coat.

"I would have but... actually I'm not too sure myself." she tried to explain.

"Oh well I guess it doesn't matter" he concluded. His cheery personality returning to his face.

" So... What'cha Doin'?" she asked. Isabella could never get through a day without saying her catch phrase.

"Well I just got done shoveling our front walkway. I guess that Ferb and I are just trying to help out as much as we can to get things ready for-"

"the party?" she finished for him.

"Yes, you coming?" he asked.

"Of course I am. So you need help getting things ready?" Isabella offered.

"Sure, let's get inside to see what needs to be done." Phineas suggested. Isabella agreed and the two headed inside. They took their coats off and briefly paused to recover from the cold. Today, Phineas had decided to wear a white turtleneck underneath one of his favorite orange and white t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

Isabella on the other hand was beginning to regret her decision to not wear a sweater with her dress, as her teeth began chattering rapidly. The cold shivers through her body persisted and refused to dispel until when out of the blue, Phineas gave her a hug. Isabella wasn't expecting him to do this, and just as quickly as it had started, it came to an end as Phineas let go. It was the warmest hug anyone had ever given her. Unfortunately the shortness of the hug reminded Isabella that he still only saw her as a friend, and knew that the hug was an act of kindness, rather than one of love. But this did give an idea of what she would do that night to get close to him as she sat down on the couch.

Phineas came back out to the living room with Ferb who was finished with the snowblower. Linda and Lawrence had left to take care of the errands, only saying that they'd be back before 5 p.m. when the party started. Phineas had a clipboard with a list of tasks on it. These were all twenty-two things that needed to be done before then.

_'It's not impossible. I can see us getting most if not all of the list done by the time Mom and Dad get back.'_ Phineas thought to himself optimistic as ever. And with the backing of his stepbrother and his best friend, they all went to work as Phineas started decorating the living room.

"Ferb, do you think you help me out with hanging this mistletoe?" Isabella asked. He nodded back, and went to grab the stepladder out of the garage. Ferb couldn't help but smile to himself as he took the ladder off of its wall hooks, he knew what Isabella had planned for that little plant knowing that it would mean the world to her if it actually happened. There was just the small matter of his romantically dense stepbrother not knowing of the massive crush his best friend has had on him since they were both preschoolers. As he set the ladder up he hoped that for her sake that things would work themselves out tonight.

Meanwhile, Candace had just gotten a rather rude awakening coming from the foyer. Wondering what her brothers could possibly be doing in the house at 10 a.m. And upon reaching the stairs, saw Isabella tying the mistletoe to the foyer chandelier.

Isabella was daydreaming of her and Phineas kissing underneath the mistletoe later that night. She knew that this was very unlikely, but was nonetheless determined to at least get closer to him tonight.

"Phineas!" Candace yelled. This instantly snapped Isabella out of her daydream and almost made her fall from the ladder. She quickly regained her balance as Ferb steadied the ladder. Both gave a sigh of relief as Ferb shot his stepsister a glare.

"Oh, hey Candace you're awake." Phineas said cheerily, and completely unaware of what had almost happened.

"What are the three of you doing? And where's Mom?" She demanded.

"We're getting the house ready for the party. As for Mom, she's out with Dad running errands. If it's not too much trouble do you think you could give us a hand? I'm not saying that you have to, just that we could use the help." he asked.

Seeing that her brothers weren't doing one of their ridiculous projects, Candace decided to break from her habits and help them out. The entire list was done with 90 minutes to spare until 5 p.m. Isabella had left before then to get herself ready.

* * *

Author's Notes

**1.) Think about this for a second. Have we EVER heard Ferb laugh?**

**

* * *

**

Now we start to get into the meat of the story, but we've still got a ways to go. Expect the chapter lengths to shrink from here on out.

Expect the next chapter some time tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: And We're Off!

**Merry Christmas Phineas and Ferb**

**Chapter 3: And We're Off**

--Flynn-Fletcher House 5 p.m.--

The doorbell rang just as Phineas had finished putting a burgundy turtleneck on. He got to the door and opened it. Gretchen was standing in the doorway. "Nice to see you Gretchen." he said to the brown-haired Fireside girl.

"Nice to see you too Phineas." she said in reply. As soon he heard her voice, Ferb came out from the kitchen and a bright smile took over his normally expressionless face. "_Hi Ferby_." she said to the British boy in a slightly different tone. Phineas couldn't help but snicker a little upon hearing her special name for his brother. Ferb simply tuned his stepbrother out as he and Gretchen hugged each other. Ferb never would have imagined a year ago that they'd be a couple.

*Flashback*

But after he'd found out for himself during the last week of summer vacation that his then crush, sixteen-year old Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, already had a boyfriend, his ten-year old heart was blown apart like a house of cards and he discovered why they call it a crush. Then the next day he really noticed Gretchen for the first time, and also found out from the rest of the Fireside Girls that she had as big a crush on him as Isabella had on Phineas. He approached her and the rest was history.

*End Flashback*

The Doorbell rang again, Phineas opened the door. This time Isabella and her mother Vivian were at the door.

"Hey Phineas."

"Nice to see you Isabella, likewise Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." Phineas showed them inside and took their coats for them. Allowing him to see that Isabella was wearing a beautiful red dress with a bright red bow in her hair to match it. "Wow you look great Isabella." he said. This made her blush slightly as she went out into the living room, to take in the mesmerizing smell of gingerbread and sugar cookies that was coming from the two candles set atop the fireplace mantle.

Candace soon came by and sat next to her on the couch. Isabella wasn't exactly sure but it looked as though she wanted to talk to her about something.

"Sorry for almost making you fall this morning Isabella." Candace said. But Isabella also knew that it was her own fault for allowing herself to daydream on that ladder in the first place.

"That's okay. Anything else Candace." Isabella could just tell that this wasn't the only thing she wanted to say.

"So do you think you're going to tell Phineas...well you know." Both girls did a few quick glances around them before continuing to talk.

"I'm contemplating it. If anything I might just try to give him yet another subtle hint. But I haven't ruled out just flat out telling him. But..." She couldn't bring herself to complete that sentence. Isabella hung her head low, as the red bow in her long black hair began to sag and come undone.

"Isabella, I think I know the end of that sentence. And I'm gonna tell you now, it won't happen." Candace assured her.

"What makes you so sure Candace?" She said, not sounding convinced. Candace put her hand on her shoulder.

"Because he's my little brother, and I know the last thing Phineas would want is to see a friend upset by something he did or said. I don't think he'd be able to live with the kind of guilt he'd be feeling." Candace said. Isabella knew she was right, Phineas wasn't mean like that, and he's always been there for her. She held her head up high once more and redid her bow.

"I guess I'll never be 100% ready to tell him, But at the same time I think I've waited long enough to tell him. But I still don't know how he'll react to learning this" and it was that last statement that kept bugging her. How would he react?

"Try not to think about that when you go to say it. It'll be hard to do, but just make an effort." Candace advised. They ended their conversation right there as both Phineas and Ferb walked in.

"What were you two talking about?" Phineas queried.

"Oh...nothing" Isabella said innocently.

* * *

No author notes for this chapter. Yes I know Candace is really OOC in this chapter, but who else would give Isabella that kind of advice? As for all of you Ferbessa shippers out there look, Ferb's bound to find out that Vanessa already has a boyfriend (Johnny) eventually. It's just a matter of time.

As always please review, and look for the next chapter later on today.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

**Merry Christmas Phineas and Ferb**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**

--7:30 p.m.--

Everybody had arrived by now and had begun exchanging gifts. Isabella was still in the living room but was sitting by herself in an armchair by the back door watching the snow that had begun to fall. She still hadn't got the chance to talk to Phineas, she took a glance over the side of the chair. Isabella saw Ferb wearing a new steel blue sweater that Gretchen had evidently knitted as a gift for him, and now the two of them were hugging each other by the fireplace as if nothing else in the world mattered. But it was what they did next that gave Isabella a slight feeling of envy, as the two brought their faces closer until they kissed each other on the lips. She just kept her hopes up that would happen for her tonight as well.

"Gotta say, I kinda feel happy for them." Phineas said.

"What?" Isabella hadn't noticed that her friend had walked up next to her while she was looking.

"Ferb and Gretchen, just look at them." he said.

"Oh, well yeah I guess so." She agreed. "_If only we could be like that._" She thought to herself.

"Isabella I hope I'm not being intrusive but..everything okay?" Phineas asked her.

"Yeah...I think so." Isabella replied.

"You sure." he asked again.

Isabella realized that this was probably the only chance she'd get. "Actually Phineas could I talk to you in the foyer real quick?" She asked.

"Um...sure." he said. As Isabella got up, Ferb left Gretchen's company for a few seconds to talk with his stepbrother.

"Is she alright?" Ferb inquired.

"I don't know, but she wanted to talk to me though. Guess I'll find out." He said, leaving Ferb's company. Gretchen walked over to him and both of them got sly grins on their faces, the two knowing what Isabella was going to do. As they went over to watch it unfold.

Isabella was a nervous wreck, though not surprisingly the only thing that kept her from losing it was the fact that Phineas was there with her. But she got enough of her confidence back to say it as she took a deep breath.

"Well to tell you the truth I can't believe I'm about to tell you this right now. It's something that I've been trying to get up the courage to tell you for the last few years." She paused for a few seconds. "Phineas, I've been in love with you since we were four years old." Isabella confessed.

The red-haired ten-year old was seemingly frozen in place when those words hit his ears. He'd been best friends with Isabella since he turned two-years old, but the idea of her seeing him as more than a friend had never come across his mind. It had been almost three minutes and Phineas still stood motionless.

"Um...Phin*?" Ferb asked starting to get slightly concerned. Phineas snapped out of his trance.

"Isabella... is it all right if I think this over for a little bit." he asked her.

"Whatever helps." she replied.

* * *

Author's Note:

**1.) Fun Fact: Not counting songs, We've never heard Ferb say Phineas' name in ANY episode.

* * *

**So Isabella has just told her best friend her biggest secret, and Phineas was quite stunned to learn of her crush on him.

Reviews appreciated! Only two more chapters to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Photographic Memories

**Merry Christmas Phineas and Ferb**

**Chapter 5: Photographic Memories**

Phineas went upstairs to his and Ferb's room. He got out that summer's photo album as well as several others that had been assembled by their Mom over the years. One theme was becoming evident as he thumbed through each page, he'd spent much more time with Isabella than he previously thought. With some quick math he estimated that at least 42 percent of all the pictures were of just the two of them.

He gradually came across a few pictures that stuck out to him. One was from when he and Ferb were designing the 'Summer All the Time' collection. The photo was of himself standing next to Isabella. She was holding a paper chain she'd just cut out that was made up of hearts and what Phineas now realized were silhouettes in the exact shape of his head. It was such an obvious display of her feelings toward him and he was now mentally slapping himself for not seeing this. But as he reminisced on all the time they'd spent together, a new thought entered his mind.

Was it possible that he was in love with Isabella too?

While Phineas was upstairs, Ferb was talking to Isabella with Gretchen. They were mostly trying to keep her in good spirits until Phineas decided to come downstairs. As the time elapsed to ten minutes, Isabella began to feel depressed and started to cry a little. Ferb decided that now was as good a time as ever to fetch his stepbrother. Both boys returned a few minutes later, and Phineas was left alone with Isabella on the living room couch.

His first instinct was to open his arms to her, Isabella found herself drawn into his warm embrace like a magnet. She stopped her crying after being held in Phineas' arms for two minutes. Her tears being seemingly dried up by his warm smile. "So you never told me this whole time because you were worried I didn't feel the same?" He inquired.

"Yes. There were some times last summer when I thought I was pretty obvious about my feelings." Isabella acknowledged.

"Wait, so when you said 'You had me at our Grandchildren' you really-*"

"Yep." she finished.

Phineas was now more uncertain of his feelings for Isabella than ever. If it even did get to that point, could he see himself spending the rest of his life with her? It was then that he remembered one of the photos he'd taken out of one of the albums.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1.) Come on. Did you really think Phineas forgot about that incident?

* * *

Only one more chapter to go, and it's the best one! We finally find out how Phin and Izzy met.

Review appreciated! Last chapter going up later today.


	6. Chapter 6: Worth a Thousand Words

**Merry Christmas Phineas and Ferb**

**Chapter 6: Worth a Thousand Words**

"Isabella, do you remember what happened in this picture?" Phineas asked handing it to her.

"How could I forget. This was the first time we met, your second birthday party, right?" Both of them still remembered that day well. They recalled quite a lot from that particular winter afternoon, but especially what was happening in this photo of the two friends. In it, both toddler Phineas and Isabella had a bizarre combination of cake frosting, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate cake smeared over both of their faces as the two of them laughed up a storm*. "I can still hear the words 'You wan to be frens Izzy?' whenever I see this picture." she said doing an almost dead-on impression of toddler Phineas' voice getting a good laugh out of ten-year old Phineas when she did it.

"We've spent so much time together since then, and just a half an hour ago I thought of something that I'd never thought of before." Phineas said.

"What?"

"That I think I might be in love with you too." he told her.

Needless to say Isabella was understandably skeptical at first, but she took another look at that one picture._ "Wait Izzy, this is your best friend we're talking about. I mean, Phineas has no reason to lie about something like his feelings." _She put the picture down, and no sooner did she rest her head on Phineas' chest did the two found themselves being pulled up off the couch and pushed under the mistletoe by Ferb and Gretchen.

"Um... guys." Phineas said somewhat nervously.

"Phin don't worry." Ferb encouraged him. Phineas smiled and turned his attention back to Isabella. They wrapped their arms around the others frame and pulled each other close until their lips met. This was the moment Isabella had been dreaming of since she was in preschool, and it was even better than she could have imagined. As for Phineas, he felt like he'd just been launched out of a cannon and was soaring through the air. It was like nothing either of them had felt before.

"About time." Gretchen said to Ferb, who was taking a picture of the moment with his camera.

As they stopped kissing they hugged each other tight. And when the two let go, both of them were violently blushing causing all four friends to let out a laugh. Everybody eventually calmed down and went back out to the living room. Ferb came downstairs with a large white fleece blanket. The four of them had decided to get cozy in front of the fireplace. Gretchen and Isabella put their arms around their respective crushes as the two brothers pulled the blanket over them.

Just as they were all about to doze off, the four were awakened by a very familiar chattering noise. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said as the green platypus settled down on the soft blanket*. About fifteen minutes later everybody was fast asleep, as Linda took a photo of what she thought was an absolutely adorable sight.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1.) Well, the two of them had to have met somehow. And what better way than through cake and ice cream at a birthday party.

2.) Sorry for Perry's late appearance, but I can't write a Doof plot to save my life.  
**

* * *

**

So that concludes Merry Xmas PnF. Thanks to all of you who read this. Now like Isabella, I too have a confession to make.

This was my first attempt at a FanFic of any kind and I'd like thank all who have reviewed.

* * *

**Rant Time**

To Crowfeather's love: If you don't like FerbxGretchen, then don't read the story! Nobody's forcing you to do it. I clearly warned you in the summary that there would be plenty of that in here!


End file.
